


報喪鳥

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: 雪 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 他慢慢的、有些憐憫的抹去了孩子的淚水後，再慢慢的、輕輕的把手指移到他頑強跳動的脈搏上。





	1. 亡

暴風雪吞噬了大地。

 

王駕著他的馬在削尖的山嶺上俯視。底下的呼嘯聲、求救聲、怒吼聲，幾乎讓他懷念起或者的時候，那些激昂的情緒起伏。

他還記得森林之子用黑曜石貫穿他的胸膛的時候，那難以忍受的痛延著每一條神經灼燒……然後死亡帶走了他，給了他另一個使命。 _ 和平，和平是他的使命。 _

他身旁的將軍發出了號令，讓他麾下的士兵們如浪潮般淹沒戰場，讓求饒的尖叫聲衝填在他們冰冷的胸膛裡。很快的，他想，很快的這些聲音會回歸和諧、平靜、死寂，凡人脆弱的身軀和氣息根本敵不過他們。

鐵器敲擊在冰上，碎了一地銀白色金屬。他的將軍不耐煩的瞪了那凡人一言，捏著他的脖子，喀嚓一聲，便結束了他的性命。弱小的、不值得一題的性命。

另一波攻擊摧毀了城牆。王的龍向底下穿著鎧甲的士兵吐著藍色的火焰。

「他們快輸了。」將軍呢喃，他的唇角勾著代表勝利的微笑。

「他們會輸的。」王同意道，但他的心思並不完全放在眼前的戰場上。更明確一點的說，他在找人，他在戰場上尋找著那個孩子的身影。墨黑的頭髮，一雙映著熊熊烈火的冰冷眼睛，瓦雷利亞鋼鑄成的長劍在他手中甜美的悸動著。

_ 你在哪裡？ _

「他不在這裡。」將軍仰著下巴，一臉不屑。王搖了搖頭，用冷漠的表情掩飾他對自己部下的鄙夷。不，他們都不了解為何他會對這孩子如此著迷。 _ 瓊恩 _ ，他從那孩子其中一個瀕死的部下的口中問出的名字， _ 瓊恩 _ ，多麼平凡的名字。

但那孩子並不平凡。預言，龍，還有歷經死亡的冰冷眼神，有時候又像狼那樣的血紅淋漓。 _ 那該有多麼美妙，看著他含恨接受自己必須戰敗的宿命， _ 王愉悅的想著。

他身旁的將軍發出了一聲尖銳的驚呼，接著一片碎冰散在了王的座騎的蹄下，瓦雷利亞鋼銳利的刀鋒劃過了冷冽的空氣。

_ 瓊恩。 _

王捉住了那孩子右手的手腕，讓他動彈不得，很快的蒼白的皮膚上出現了藍紫色的掌印。他看著瓊恩口中吐出的白霧， _ 短促、滾燙 _ ，興味昂然的笑了。

「北境之王，我的榮幸。」王說，語氣有些諷刺，但幽默意味大於毒般的惡意。那孩子憤怒地瞪著他，臉頰被凍得通紅，他幾乎可以聽見鮮甜的血液在底下流動的聲音。

「你的軍隊正在死去，他們節節敗退，你要輸了。」

王扳著那孩子纖細、脆弱的頸子，讓他往下望去，眼中盡是屍橫遍野。瓊恩還在掙扎，他聽見了希望在男孩心中哭泣著死去的聲音。

_ 很好，投降吧。 _

那淡金色頭髮、紫水晶眼睛的女孩失去了她最後一條龍。龐大的身軀墜落在他們的石頭堡壘上，火藥濺在牠瓦片般的鱗上，星火開始蔓延成火海。千年過去了，有很多詞彙已經對他這個 _ 真正的 _ 北境之王沒有意義了，但他想，這片火海就像花一樣。

_ 花，火紅的花瓣，在他人類的肌膚上柔柔的觸碰著，鼻尖有一股令人難以忘懷的馨香。溫暖、香、飽涵生命的。 _

瓊恩流下的眼淚在王冰藍的皮膚上凝成了冰晶。他慢慢的、有些憐憫的抹去了孩子的淚水後，再慢慢的、輕輕的把手指移到他頑強跳動的脈搏上。

他讓那孩子漸漸失去了抵抗的力氣，逐漸癱軟在他的手裡，沒有呼吸，也沒有心跳，就這樣靜靜的。

凜冬已至，死亡已至，凡人全盤階輸了。王舉起了雙手，讓戰場上的亡者加入他的軍團，讓那些凡人失去希望，讓他們知道火種已經滅了……

死亡同暴風雪席捲了大地。


	2. 來生

瓊恩對死亡並不陌生。

 

他死過，就在那個萬物死寂的寒冷的夜晚，如冰的刀刃一次又一次的侵入他的身體；他的兇手不是野人，也不是異鬼，而是他的手下、那一群他天真地認為可以信任的兄弟。瓊恩記得他們讓他倒臥在自己的血泊之中，如同被拋棄的初生嬰孩渾身汙穢的瑟縮顫抖，恐懼、無助。呼救的聲音和祈禱的聲音凝結在唇邊，除了哀淒的風聲之外，只剩下心臟在胸膛裡掙扎的鼓動。

瓊恩等著，等最後一滴血都染紅身下的白雪，等最後一口氣息離開他的臟腑。

在他復活以後，梅麗珊卓曾問他是否記得死亡之後的世界。 _ 什麼也沒有 _ ，瓊恩回答， _ 一片無盡的黑暗 _ 。死亡並沒有讓他見到舊神、新神、光明之神，或者讓他與父親、手足、摯愛重聚——那樣的黑暗令人沮喪、絕望，但在此同時，祂也令人感到平靜與救贖，宛若渡鴉的翅膀將他那入懷抱，墨色的翎羽替他闔上了眼簾。

瓊恩．雪諾死過，又被喚回人世。

他本來不想要繼續參與這場戰爭，但最終他還是重披戰袍，回到北方的戰場，回到長城之外，回到死亡的領土。他從來沒辦法打從心底相信紅女巫荒唐的預言，但是他還是以僅有的一點樂觀與希望試著完成他的使命。而此刻他被夜王寒冷的手指擒住，被迫看著自己的軍隊如遇水的沙般潰敗，瓊恩知道自己可悲的預感是正確的：凡人永遠贏不了長夜、寒冷、死亡。

再一次面對死亡，瓊恩很快的放棄了掙扎，眼淚凍結在他的臉頰上。他凝視夜王冰藍的眼珠，想著艾莉亞、珊莎、布蘭的命運……然後他闔上眼，讓渡鴉的翅膀帶走他，再一次的。

 

瓊恩沒想到自己會從這次永恆的沉睡中醒來。

 

一片血橙色的天空映入眼簾，一片雲也沒有，沒有氣味的風輕輕的拂著他的面龐，瓊恩分不清楚現在究竟是日落或日出，夢深或者夢醒。他不再感覺到凜冽的風無情嚙咬著他裸露的皮膚，或者因為不斷舞劍而累積的疼痛，以及在戰場上發號施令而沙啞的嗓子，反之，他感到輕盈、完整，彷彿過去的枷鎖絞鍊都被卸除了，不管是身為私生子的罪孽、守夜人總司令的徬徨、北境之王的頭銜與重擔。

瓊恩困惑的眨了眨眼，因為死亡不應該讓他感覺 _ 活著 _ 。

他小心翼翼的站了起來。腳下的冰雪如岩層堅實，靜謐的氣氛卻像湖上的薄冰或者溫室的玻璃，只要瓊恩稍有閃失，這個平靜的表象便會隨之破裂，讓寒冷、絕望和無盡的黑暗再次將他吞噬。

不用多久，瓊恩意識到自己不是這裡唯一的人。

好幾百具，或者上千具的屍體，以瓊恩為中心點的整齊擺放，像是一種在遠古時代之後失傳的獻祭儀式。這些屍體呈現著各種的外貌，有男女老少，有守夜人、野人、平民、穿著鎧甲的將軍和士兵，有的仍然血肉模糊，有的則只剩下乾瘦的皮肉及枯骨，唯一的共通點只有他們臉上的表情，平靜如睡。瓊恩環顧四周，這些屍體綿延數里，看不見盡頭。

「我在哪裡？」瓊恩輕生呢喃道，他的聲音在死亡的曠野上被冷風吹散。此刻他多麼希望白靈能從某處突然出現、搖著尾巴跑向他，或者可靠的戴維斯爵士，或者山姆…… _ 甚至是梅麗珊卓那個滿嘴謊言的紅女巫也好 _ ，他有些絕望的想，然而得到的回答只有不止的風。

 

_ 不，風停了。 _

 

「你醒了，我的孩子。」一個聲音在他身後道。這個聲音和冰一樣沒有情緒，又如岩石般粗糙、遠古，讓瓊恩想起了長城外的神木，它血紅的樹葉和血紅的淚痕。

瓊恩轉過身，發現自己和夜王面對了面；那雙湛藍的眼珠彷彿能剝除他的肉體，毫無阻礙的望進他的靈魂。

「夜王。」

「他們稱你北境之王。」他陳述地道，嘴唇微微勾著一個類似微笑的表情。

「但是我從來不想成為王。」瓊恩說，像是在為自己辯護。「我只是瓊恩．雪諾，領主艾德．史塔克的私生子。」

「他們在這裡嗎？」夜王突然問道。

「誰？」瓊恩眨了眨酸澀的眼井，隨後又抿了下乾燥的唇。他感覺到自己的皮膚早已不敵低溫地乾裂滲血，舌尖上嚐到淡淡的鐵銹味。

「你的領主父親、你的母親、你的愛人、你的手下、你的人民…… 那些在意你的血統的人，瓊恩，那些人現在在哪裡？」

「他們死了，或者就快要死了。」瓊恩接近麻木的回答道，他不知道夜王期望聽到什麼樣的答案，也不知道那個 _ 生物 _ 到底有什麼企圖，除了無情的殺戮以外。

「他們死了……」夜王低聲說，每一個低沉的音節讓瓊恩不住顫慄，像是有毒的刀刃輕輕地滑過他喉頸那脆弱的皮膚。「你也死了，瓊恩，但是你不一樣……你很特別，我的孩子，我們將會一起揮軍南下，我們會燒光每一棵森林之子的寶貝神木。」

一對龍翼劃過天際。

韋賽利昂如一枝箭疾射入空，黑色的剪影優雅的在逐漸暗去的夕陽下翱翔。馬蹄奔騰的聲音向瓊恩襲來。他將視線移回夜王身上，眼角餘光瞥見了其他的異鬼將軍，騎跨在他們瘦骨嶙峋的座騎上。

「瓊恩。」

夜王捉住了他的手腕，像冰原狼的牙齒狠狠的禁錮著他的血肉，不讓他有機會退縮。

瓊恩倒抽了一口氣。此刻他才看見了自己的皮膚，和那隻緊握著自己的手一樣，呈現一抹不自然的淡藍色調。

「別驚慌，我的孩子，你已經是我們的一份子了。」夜王順勢將瓊恩的手放上了不死馬匹的鐵鏈韁繩上，藍眼緊跟著他逃避的視線。北邊的風不再刺痛，徒手觸碰的金屬不再冰冷，因為他不再是 _ 人類 _ ，因為他不再活著，因為這次他成為了 _ 他們 _ 的一份子。

 

於是瓊恩跨上了馬背，雙手握緊了韁繩，裸露的肌膚藍如冰。

 

熟睡的屍體甦醒了。它們倏地睜開了幽幽地泛著螢光的藍眼，僵硬的移動著四肢，像是一種形狀怪誕的偶，構成一支沒有心跳、沒有氣息的無情軍隊。

「這很美，不是嗎？」

夜王向遠方眺望，他如冰錐組成的王冠在最後一點餘暉中折射著血色的微光。

「瓊恩，走吧。我們要把救贖帶回南方。」


	3. 屍冷

 

瓊恩試著習慣死亡。

 

死亡的軍隊緩慢移動，但他們從來不停下來休息，士卒們只能睜著幽藍色的失焦眼珠，在冰雪中緩步前行，無論晝夜，泛黑的手垂在身體兩側隨著步伐輕輕晃動。瓊恩策馬跟在隊伍的最末端，就在夜王的身旁，同樣不眠不休的跟著軍隊，帶著寒冷、黑夜、魅影，一切令人瑟縮畏懼的事物。

適逢滿月，蒼白的月光以一種曖昧的姿態流連在他的指尖，如同一縷輕紗在愛人的肌膚上繾綣。瓊恩抬起手指，讓月光自他蒼白的皮膚流瀉，流經他結著冷霜的鎖子甲和繫在腰上的長劍，接著讓月光跌落劍尖，落在不停踏動的馬蹄上。和王的將軍不同，瓊恩的捲髮依舊是墨一般的漆黑，但他透著冰藍色調的蒼白膚色和星星一般的藍眼卻一再提醒瓊恩自己已經不再活著的事實。好幾次瓊恩以為自己累了，地平線一抹日落的腥紅；他轉身正要命令將士讓步兵停下來紮營時，卻猛然撞上了夜王湛藍的視線。 _ 不，不再是人類了，他現在是夜王的軍隊 _ ，瓊恩麻木的想著。

_ 死了也好，活著也罷，他只是需要一個存在的目的而已。當一個騎士也好，當一個 _

風灌進瓊恩的領口，若有似無的撫觸沿著他的脊柱一路向上直到頸後，讓他不自在的打了個顫。

「你會冷？」夜王勒住了韁繩，語氣中透漏著些許的不確定、疑惑——若瓊恩沒有看過夜王喚醒亡者，那些無差別的屠殺，他幾乎會說那語氣裡還攙有著擔心的成分。

瓊恩同樣勒住了他的馬，不死的座騎抖動著龐大的頭顱，半腐爛的雙頰在微光下反射著凝固血液的暗紅色。「不是的，吾王，風不再令我感到寒冷。」瓊恩據實答道。

「你還在發抖，孩子。」王喃喃說，冰藍色的眼睛上下打量著瓊恩。他伸出了手臂，小心控制著力道的捏著瓊恩的頸子像是在測試那早就不存在的脈搏，深青色的指甲淺淺的刮過底下的皮膚。「或許我們應該停下來。」

騎在夜王另一側的將軍發出了一聲嘲諷的輕哼。「恕我直言，吾王，這個在南方出生的可憐的動物只是一個次等品，永遠只會是一個次等品。」他瞟了瓊恩一眼，似乎仍然在為那三名被擊敗的兄弟記恨著。「讓他回到最北方去，吾王，他沒有資格待在前線， _ 他無能替你取得勝利 _ 。」

_ 他指的大概是永冬之境 _ ，瓊恩想，腦中浮現了無盡的白雪、冰晶堆砌而成的巨樹、哀鳴的風和數不清的白骨。 _ 永冬之境還有更多異鬼嗎？ _ 瓊恩不禁納悶著。他知道有少數自由之民會將嬰兒獻給異鬼，難道那些孩子最後都成為冰雪中的怪物，從未嚐過夏天的莓果，或者感受陽光觸碰髮梢，與手足嬉戲、如鈴的笑聲在樹林中迴盪不止…… _ 不，那些孩子大概沒有機會看到夏天了 _ 。最後一個夏天早已遠去，長冬正在膨脹著吞噬七大國度。不，那些孩子不會懷念死去的夏天，但瓊恩仍然會期待夏天來臨時的第一道曙光，樹梢綠著嫩芽，融雪滴滴答答的落在濕潤的泥土上。 _ 那些孩子出生於冰雪，但瓊恩仍是一個雜種，不屬於任何一個季節。 _

「不，沒有人會 _ 替我 _ 取得勝利，將軍。」夜王緩緩道，他的聲音如一尾潛伏的蛇，優雅的弓起身子，嘶嘶吐著紅信。瓊恩不需轉頭也可感覺到他語氣中的煩躁，掩藏在冷酷表面下的慍怒。「這會是我 _ 自己取得 _ 的勝利，將軍。這裡只有我能發號施令，別忘記了，我的孩子。」

「 _ 父親！ _ 」將軍齜咧著一口尖銳泛黑的牙，像一隻飢餓發狂的野獸。

「 _ 我聽夠了，將軍。 _ 」夜王抬起了手，他不容許自己被質疑，被挑戰。「我們今夜會停下來整頓軍隊。」

瓊恩重新拾起了韁繩，他的座騎僵硬的踢了幾下蹄子，從鼻腔裡噴出了幾口氣。若是他還活著，他會俯下身在馬匹的耳邊安撫低語，摩擦牠柔軟的毛皮，梳過牠富有光澤的鬃毛…… _ 不，瓊恩已經死了 _ ，他再次提醒自己，絞緊了金屬韁繩，不顧手上的鈍痛。

「瓊恩，我的孩子，抬起頭來。」

瓊恩順從的仰起了下巴，他看見了他們的軍隊如一個黑色的風暴踐踏大地，彷彿恐懼的實體，他們就是恐懼的化身。他們正行走在國王大道上，無數的腳印踩髒了底下的雪，黑與白的明顯對比在月光下泛著幽暗的微光。夜王朝遠方的一片黑影一指，讓他順著那個方向眺望。起初瓊恩還認不出個所以然，不知道夜王想向他表達什麼；過了幾秒鐘的凝視後，一股令人不安的熟悉感慢慢的湧現，從胸膛流到四肢，流到了……

「 _ 臨冬城。 _ 」瓊恩一口氣梗在喉頭，只能輕聲道出家鄉的名字，像是一縷白煙很快的消散在冰凍的空氣裡。熟悉的剪影令他不得已的閉上眼睛，流不出眼淚的藍眼睛酸澀著。瓊恩忍耐著，不允許自己將所有殘留的脆弱都暴露在夜王和他的將軍面前，至少讓他還保留僅有的一些、那些虛無飄渺的尊嚴。

「啊，傳說中的臨冬城，竟然比想像中的還要遜色。」夜王咀嚼著這些音節，嘴角勾著令人難以捉摸的笑容。「你是在這裡長大的嗎，孩子？」他問。

「是的。」瓊恩吐出了一口氣，不敢再多說什麼，深怕冷淡語調下的顫抖會出賣自己。

_ 大廳裡波頓家族的紅黑旗幟，史塔克家族與祂的冰原狼再度回到了花崗岩的城堡。 _

_ 父親與他在國王大道上即將分道揚鑣，待下次見面之時，父親保證將告訴他母親的名字。 _

_ 布蘭躺在床上，沉睡不醒，看起來好小、好蒼白、好脆弱，像一只布娃娃。 _

_ 艾莉亞手裡捧著那把修長的劍，縫衣針，笑起來像整個七大國度最開心的女孩。 _

_ 他和羅伯、席恩一起在校場裡習武、打鬧，各個走廊裡迴盪著他們的笑聲。 _

_ 最一開始的時候，年輕的艾德．史塔克從戰場上帶回了一個男嬰…… _

瓊恩的馬匹不用多餘的指示，揚起了蹄子跟在夜王的身後，死亡的軍團繼續向南行進。一對對眼睛在夜色下螢螢亮著冰藍色的光，微弱的閃爍著，一片詭譎的星空投映在雪地上。死亡的預兆。

韋賽利昂的咆哮像是碎裂的金屬，尖銳而染血，像是一道閃電劃破濃重的夜色。屍鬼收到了號令，腐爛的血肉撕扯出悚然的尖叫聲，發黑的骨頭喀啦喀啦的敲打著，扭著極為不自然的姿勢向前狂奔，向著人類溫熱的氣息狂奔。屍群像是一股瘋浪，一波又一波的從瓊恩的身旁擦過，隨時會撞擊海岸，毀壞陸地上的田地、房子、城堡，一切美好的事物。

捲起的浪濤散發著腐爛的腥臭味。鮮血就是它細沫般的浪花，瓊恩與他的座騎則是那乘浪的狂風。

瓊恩的感官和冰和與雪融為一體，難以抵禦的寒冷如細針一樣穿透了每一個可能的縫隙。他突然覺得飢渴，野獸突然在他體內甦醒，一口吞噬了他軟弱的人性並侵占了他的軀骸。此刻瓊恩只剩下敏銳而是血的感官，在寒冷中如游蛇般的狩獵穿梭。他想要、他需要。他渴望溫熱的腥紅濺在純白的雪，死亡鮮甜的芳香凝結在他的鼻尖。

_ 他們來了！ _ 瓊恩聽見了將士在絕望邊緣的呼叫。瓦雷利亞愉悅的鋼舔著人類的鮮血。

無聲的指令下，龍吐出了冰藍色的火焰，吞噬了八千年來屹立不搖的尖塔。瓊恩看見了那些熟悉又陌生的驚惶臉龐，火舌烙印了他們脆弱的身軀。 _ 他們來了、他們來了！ _ 那些人不斷地呼叫著，禱詞被淹沒在屍鬼嘲弄似的尖叫中。

有一名士兵越過了屍鬼的猛浪，持著長劍要往瓊恩的心口刺去。

_ 熟悉的臉龐在瓊恩眼前一閃而過。 _

銀色的刀刃幾乎來不及觸碰到瓊恩的皮膚便碎成一地。長爪像一陣風，毫無阻礙的穿透了那人柔軟的肌膚。

 

_ 城堡倒下了，英雄殞落了。 _

 

「瓊恩，我的孩子，跟我來。」夜王向他招了招手，示意他跟上自己的腳步。石壁上的火炬熄滅了，走廊上一片漆黑，只剩下花崗岩上的薄冰反射的幽幽微光。他們拐了一個彎，進入了瓊恩曾經熟悉的大廳──在他的記憶中，大廳是留給宴會的，是留給領主和附庸的，此刻卻一片死寂，屍體堆成了小丘。

_ 不，並不是死寂，有人在啜泣著， _ 瓊恩在內心糾正自己。

一名婦女披著薑紅色的長髮，身上骯髒的布料無法抵禦如此的溫度，讓她弱小的身軀劇烈顫抖著。她不斷啜泣，一次也沒有抬起頭來看向異鬼們，枯柴般的手臂裡緊緊捂著一個羸弱嗚咽的嬰兒。

「吾王，是個男嬰。」將軍站在婦女身後，毫不費力的搬開了她的手臂，奪取了懷中的嬰兒。母親不斷的甩動頭部，張闔著嘴唇嚎啕。瓊恩聽著她撕心裂肺的求饒，卻一個字也聽不懂。

將軍雙手托著脆弱的男嬰，將他獻給了夜王。

瓊恩在夜王身側，看著那嬰孩瞪著濕潤的眼珠，柔軟弱小的身體可憐的顫抖著。夜王緩慢的移動了手指，稍微用力的按在男嬰的臉頰上。

嬰兒眨了眨眼睛， _ 一次、兩次 _ ，暖棕色的眼珠變成了藍冰的眼珠。

「啊，我的孩子。」夜王輕聲呢喃，嬰孩在他手裡一動也不動的，宛如沒有生命的布偶。 _ 不，不是沒有生命的，他還在眨著眼睛呢，藍色的眼睛， _ 瓊恩在內心糾正自己。此時嬰兒的紅髮母親已經倒在了地上，發出了野獸般的嚎叫。

只見將軍執起了冰長矛，俐落的穿透那具瘦如骷髏的身體。

全程瓊恩一動也不動的，看著甜美的鮮血從傷口流淌。「瓊恩。」夜王喚道，拉起了瓊恩的手。他僵硬的伸展了手臂，讓夜王把藍眼睛的嬰兒放進自己的懷裡。男嬰不哭也不鬧，只用那對新獲得的藍眼睛凝視著瓊恩。

「你們可以退下了。將軍、瓊恩。」夜王說，轉身離開了史塔克家堡的大廳。薄冰在他的腳步下凝結，形成一片華美的地毯。

 

_ 多年前，另一個沒有母親的嬰兒被抱在父親的懷裡，虛弱的哭泣著，或著嚎啕大哭。他大概是在戰爭中出生的，和父親一起踏著戰爭的屍骸從南方來到了北方。他的母親長什麼樣子呢？瓊恩不禁納悶。她的頭髮是陽光一般的金黃色，還是火焰一般的薑紅色，或者是渡鴉羽毛一樣的一頭烏絲？他的領主父親愛過她嗎，那怕只有一瞬間？ _

 

瓊恩抱著沒有母親的男嬰，在臨冬城的走廊上漫無目的地走著，安靜無聲像個寒冷的影子。這個場景宛如他初到黑城堡時所做的惡夢，所有人都不在、不見了，只剩下他一人的跫音在空蕩蕩的走廊中迴盪。他記得他會在夢中大聲喊叫，質問其他人都到哪裡去了。 _ 或許那是一個寓言 _ ，瓊恩黯淡地想。他試著張開嘴，呼叫兄弟的名字、姊妹的名字、父親的名字、叔叔的名字，任何人的名字，但是他發現自己做不到，寒冷令他麻木。

手中的嬰兒不哭不鬧，也不沉睡，只能睜著圓溜溜如玻璃珠子的藍眼睛看著瓊恩。

「你叫什麼名字？」瓊恩問，嬰兒依舊凝視以對。

「你應該冷了。」瓊恩又說，看著嬰兒身上那連破布也稱不上的衣服。「對，你一定是冷了，我應該幫你找一些火。」

又漫步了許久，瓊恩才在一個士兵的屍體身後找到了一個未熄滅的火炬，橘紅如花的火焰輕輕的燒著，點亮了陰暗走廊的一個角落。他小心翼翼的單手捧著嬰兒，伸手從凍僵的屍體底下拿出了火把。火焰接觸了新鮮的空氣，燒得似乎比剛才更旺了，瓊恩幾乎可以感覺到一絲暖意柔柔的舔著他早已麻木的肌膚。

他舉起火炬，緩慢的把火焰朝嬰兒靠近。

男孩突然轉過頭，不再看著瓊恩而是看著橘紅的火焰。他咯咯的笑了幾聲，溫暖的火焰在他的笑聲下倏地熄滅。

「噢，你不喜歡火。」瓊恩有點失望的說，嬰兒在他的手裡扭動，藍眼如星。

「他當然不喜歡火，雜種，沒有人喜歡火。」

將軍緩緩的走出陰影，輕蔑的笑聲冰冰冷冷的擲在地上，回音如鬼魂的私語。

「我不是雜種。」

「噢，天真的人類雜種，我不懂我們的王到底在你身上看到了什麼。」將軍殘酷地勾著嘴角。

「請你讓開，將軍，你擋住我的路了。」瓊恩說，他一手抱著男嬰，另一手按在長爪的劍柄上，手指觸碰著白狼的雕刻。這個嬰兒好小、好脆弱，他像一顆沉甸甸的石頭，冰冷的躺在他的懷裡。男孩沒有母親。必須保護他，帶他到安全的地方，帶他離開臨冬城，帶他離開、帶他離開、帶他離開……

 

_ 殺戮令瓊恩感到麻木，彷彿被葬在數尺深的白雪裡，眼睛也盲了，被絕對的冰冷包圍著。 _

_ 龍鐵與冰撞擊的聲音尖銳而令人著迷不已。 _

 

嬰兒被瓊恩小心翼翼的抱在胸前，濕潤的嘴裡吐著沒有意義的音節。他試著讓那孩子聽著自己的心跳，那或許會讓孩子想起自己的母親，但過了一會兒，瓊恩就意識到自己的心臟早已停止跳動了，他的胸腔空洞而死寂。

他不知道嬰兒需要什麼。一點溫暖的感覺，他推測地想。

所以瓊恩輕輕的裹著男嬰幼小的身體，讓身上的鐵甲代替他脆弱稚嫩的皮膚接受不停飄落的霜雪。他踩進了低窪的池子，泉水帶著微弱的熱度吞噬了他們的身體，像是無數雙隱形的手攫住他的手腕腳腕，不由抗拒的將他拖入池底。

水流的溫暖如愛人的吻，溫存的在他的皮膚上掠奪。瓊恩呻吟著，唇間吐出了冰冷的氣泡。 _ 沒關係，他不需要呼吸 _

 

泉水的最頂層開始結冰，而瓊恩昏昏欲睡的沉入池底。


	4. 藍寶石

  1. 藍寶石



 

究竟沉睡了多久，瓊恩一點頭緒也沒有。

 

他是一片凋落的葉子，枯萎、蜷縮，靜靜的沉在湖底，等待腐爛。溫泉逐漸冷了下來，原本清澈的泉水變得黏稠而混濁，宛如屍衣一般的包裹住了他的身體。 _ 睡吧、睡吧 _ ，瓊恩聽見了水的呢喃，它輕聲歌唱，宛如一段被人遺忘的咒語。

_ 孩子，睡吧， _ 他聽見泉水水在他耳畔私語。瓊恩不認為史塔克夫人曾替他唱過催眠曲，但或許他的母親有過，就在她將自己交給史塔克領主之前；他的母親會垂著一頭細髮，輕輕哼唱，歌曲甜美如初綻的雛菊。 _ 孩子，睡吧， _ 他抱著那個沒有母親的孩子，在池底靜靜的睡去，像繭裡的昆蟲一樣寂靜。

瓊恩作夢了，夢中他又回到了臨冬城。

走廊上空蕩蕩的，花崗岩的石壁困住了重重鬼影，另瓊恩感到窒息。他開始奔跑，藍色的冰開始一路追逐他的腳步， _ 逃跑、逃跑、逃跑 _ ，瓊恩的直覺對他嘶吼、吶喊。

他不知道自己跑了多久，或許有一個世紀那麼久。

瓊恩終於跑到了神木林裡的那棵魚梁木下，雙膝一軟，以一種祈禱者的姿勢跌跪在地。刻進蒼白樹皮的人面流著鮮紅的血淚，未乾，仍然晶瑩地折射著鬼魅般的月光。瓊恩跪坐在地，雙手不知什麼時候合十了，宛若在乞求著什麼；寒冷和魅影追上了他，讓黑色的池水凝成一塘藍冰，嘎嘎吱吱地發出了令人寒毛直豎的笑聲。

魚梁木哀號出聲，強風擊上了它的枝葉，吹落了一片又一片的血紅樹葉。

_ 不，那些不是樹葉，而是火，一朵一朵熾烈的火花。 _

鮮紅的火花落在了瓊恩的皮膚上，花瓣般的火舌像一個吻一樣觸碰著他。瓊恩開始燃燒。

起初只是銀針一般的刺痛扎在指尖，下一瞬間一切都劇烈的燃燒了起來，瓊恩的每一絲肌肉、每一根神經、每一滴血液都在沸騰。 _ 好痛， _ 他想逃離、想要開口求饒，卻動彈不得，任由劇痛折磨、宰割、凌辱。 _ 好痛、好痛，他該向誰求饒？救命、救命，誰能來拯救他？ _ 血液、汗液、淚液都被蒸發了，瓊恩聽見了冰的尖銳笑聲，以及魚梁木低沉扭曲的笑聲。

火焰佔據了他的身體，致命的腥紅佔據了視線所及的所有，遍地開滿了灼燒的花朵。

_ 一片死亡的花海，狼煙四起。 _

_ 在疼痛的盡頭，他彷彿見了、微弱遙遠的，嬰孩哭泣和母親吟唱的聲音 _ ……

 

彷彿又過了一千年，瓊恩倏地驚醒。

他粗重地喘著氣，胸膛劇烈起伏，乾冷的空氣無用的進出他的肺臟。疼痛消失了，紅火消失了，他側躺著、如嬰孩般的蜷縮，沒有母親的嬰兒男孩倚靠著他的腹部，小巧的嘴吐出如泡泡般的囈語。

「你殺了我的長子，瓊恩。」夜王說，那不是一個質問句，語氣中聽不出任何情緒。他一手執著冰塑成的長矛，挺腰站在瓊恩身前，藍寶石的眼睛向下俯視著他。

「你知道了。」瓊恩喘著道。不，他並不覺得驚慌，而是把嬰孩往自己的胸口抱得更緊了些。

「我當然知道，瓊恩，我知道關於我每一個孩子的事，尤其是我的長子。埃戈爾，他從來都不是一個特別沉穩的孩子，但他仍然是我的孩子。」夜王伸出了手，幫瓊恩重新站起。「他的孿生兄弟，瑞戈爾，也死在你的手下，當我們入侵艱難屯的時候。兄弟倆都是一個樣子，莽撞粗魯，一點耐心也沒有。」

瓊恩的雙腿仍有些痠軟，噩夢的影子縈繞在他的周遭。他的每一絲肌肉、每一根神經、每一滴血液都還留著噩夢的記憶，就像那是真的發生過的一樣。 _ 他的軀體仍然皮開肉綻，撕裂的傷口嘶嘶地冒著焦煙，留著黑而濃稠的血液。 _

夜王鬆開了握在他腕上的手，瓊恩可以感覺得到他的每一次抽搐都難逃那對銳利的藍眼。他的臉被捧在那雙光滑、冰冷如岩石的手掌中，水氣遇冷的白煙如鬼魅拂過他的雙唇。

「我很抱歉。」

「為了什麼，瓊恩？」

「你的長子，吾王。我很抱歉，請原諒我。」瓊恩垂著頭，肩膀緊繃著。他用身體的影子護住了那個男孩，若夜王決定要懲罰，那麼也只能懲罰到他。

「噢，瓊恩，我的好孩子，沒有什麼需要道歉的。」夜王捏著他的下巴，指腹沿著瓊恩的顎線摩挲。「埃戈爾陪我打了好幾千年的仗，他和瑞戈爾都是我第一個跟隨者……是的，他們是我的長子，但可別憐憫他們。瓊恩，你擊敗了他們，你是贏家而不是輸家。瓊恩，你要記得這個世界是公平的。人類，人類不也是如此嗎，孩子？」

_ 若非贏家，則只有死路一條。 _

「森林之子，人類，巨龍……瓊恩，他們都輸了。這個世界將會再度欣欣向榮，和平的世代將會再臨，我向你保證，瓊恩，你我都不必再受苦。」夜王愉悅地說。

「是的，吾王。」

「別這麼悶悶不樂的，瓊恩。」夜王放開了捧著瓊恩臉頰的雙手。「來吧，我想給你看樣東西。來吧，孩子，我保證沒有東西能夠傷害你。」

「那個男孩怎麼辦？」

「帶著他一起，瓊恩，他是你要負責傷腦筋的了。」夜王偏著頭，看嬰孩披著一身濕衣服在瓊恩懷裡咯咯笑著。「你打算給他什麼名字？每一個孩子都應該有自己的名字。」

「恩帛里，吾王，他的名字是恩帛立。」瓊恩答道。未經思考，這些音節自然而然的逃出唇瓣，舌頭自主地替那個男孩起的名字。或許這又是另一個預兆？ _ 無所謂 _ ，瓊恩如此想， _ 反正他已與神明背道而馳 _ 。

「恩帛里，好名字。」夜王的嘴角扯出一個淺笑。「跟上吧，孩子，我有東西想讓你看看。」

 

_ 夜王領他在臨冬城裡穿梭。瓊恩踩在厚實的雪層上，腳印深陷，一步一步的進入了神木林，走向了樹林中心的那個黑池塘，那棵泣血的魚梁木。 _

_ 直覺要他逃，可是異鬼之王卻不願鬆開他的手。 _

 

「你剛剛夢見了什麼？」夜王問，他的語調因為好奇而微微上揚。「我已經不再做夢了，瓊恩，那是年輕的靈魂才擁有的能力。」

「火，我夢到了火。」

_ 他被活生生地燃燒。 _

「是嗎？真是一個特別的夢。」夜王沉吟道。「我還記得我最後一個夢，不過我不會告訴你我夢到了什麼，瓊恩。」

他們在魚梁木的樹根前停下了腳步。那棵樹依舊巨大、古老、神秘，僵硬的人面空洞地注視著眼前的一片白雪景色，不哭、不笑，沒有任何感觸，至少瓊恩是這麼認為的。父親時常在這裡禱告，每一個史塔克都曾在這裡禱告過，但這世界上的禱告極少應驗，他們心知肚明。

「把手給我，孩子。」

夜王讓他們五指交扣，瓊恩的手掌緊密貼合著心樹骨白的書皮。 _ 你應該跪下，瓊恩 _ ，夜王的聲音比雪花落下還要輕，在他耳邊如咒。 _ 孩子，我們不需要抗拒命運。跪下吧，瓊恩，快把自己交給我。 _

瓊恩倒抽一口氣。他睜開了眼睛，眼前卻不再是神木林、黑池塘、刻著人臉的魚梁木。

他在飛。

渡鴉的翅膀在天冪上劃出一道傷口，晨曦如血地流洩，染了一整片晦暗的顏色，介於黑與魚肚白之間的暗淡的灰。冷冽的風在他的翅膀下鼓動，讓他乘著那股力道向上、再向上。翎羽如刀，撕裂了雲層，再努力一些就可以觸及那些藍寶石似的星辰……

_ 瓊恩 _ ，夜王的聲音牽引著他。他順著那條銀色的絲線，收起了翅膀——他開始俯衝。

山脈和平原模糊成一片黑、灰和白。瓊恩驚喘，墜落的快感在緊緊一瞬間玃獲了他死寂的心臟，痛與另一種難以言喻的情感穿透了他的肉體、他的靈魂。同時他也感覺得到異鬼之王，他們的思緒情感已經融為一體，翻騰在這波難以抗拒的情緒中。

_ 瓊恩，看著我。 _

他感覺得到夜王的渡鴉就在自己身旁。他們的羽翼連成一線，藍寶石眼珠是整個世界裡唯一的色彩。全世界只剩下他們，他們擁有全世界，一切盡收眼底：戰爭、飢荒、瘟疫，以及最終的死亡。

_ 好美， _ 他對夜王說。

_ 這些都會是你的，都會是恩帛里的。瓊恩，這個帝國是我的，而且只屬於我。 _

鮮血黏在瓊恩的羽毛上，像是石榴石或者紅寶石一樣。夜王湛藍的眼神灼燙，烙印在瓊恩的胸膛上；他張口吐出微弱的呻吟，而冷風從他的唇際奪走了他的氣息、血液、情慾……

渡鴉再次在凜冽的空氣中攀升。

瓊恩的靈魂被拋出，回到了原本的身體上。如同方才惡夢驚醒一樣，他的胸膛劇烈起伏，枯死的臟腑不斷索求那些對他已無安撫作用的氣體——這次一樣，又不一樣，因為這不是夢、沒有恐懼，而是 _ 快感 _ 。 _ 快感如冰，如沿著脊索竄動的痛覺，血液在唇舌間溫熱甜美，體內甦醒的野獸狂歡作樂。 _

_ 說你是我的 _ ，夜王在他耳邊道，魅惑的毒藥順著身體的曲線滴入瓊恩的喉嚨。

_ 我是你的，吾王 _ 。

瓊恩屈服在異鬼之王身下，他動彈不得，被麻醉的軀體輕輕顫動。

 

_ 魚梁木腥紅的葉片翩翩凋落，落在瓊恩寒冷又滾燙的肌膚上。 _

 

夜王捏著瓊恩的下巴，讓他向上看去；他仍然跪在膝上，胸膛與脖頸連成一條美麗的曲線，像是獻祭的幼獸，任人宰割。

溫熱甜美的血液滴在瓊恩的唇上，他飢渴的張口吞嚥，讓鮮紅黏稠的液體滲入他冰冷的身軀。魚梁木蒼白的枝椏上掛著數具殘破的人體，他們半生不死，一一虛弱的呻吟著，此刻瓊恩早已聽不懂他們用來求饒的語言，他只想著鮮血和更多的殺戮，那一片黑、灰與白的極樂世界。

夜王緊扣著他的手指，銀色的絲線將他們的軀殼與靈魂纏繞在一起，浸浴於鮮血。紅色的葉片不停掉落，神木林逐漸枯萎死亡，祂們的信徒同樣流著鮮紅的血液。比燃燒更劇烈的感官在瓊恩體內掠奪。

 

在歡愉高潮的頂端，瓊恩聽見了模糊的、遙遠的，嬰兒的笑聲和母親哭泣的聲音。


	5. 烏鴉之子

恩帛里逐漸成長，如同這場戰爭持續延燒。

 

瓊恩親自撫育那個曾在冰雪中羸弱無助的恩帛里，餵以鮮血和敵人的最後一口氣息。他在沙場上殺戮，只為了能回到營地將恩帛里摟在懷中，讓戰場上最溫熱滾燙的血液涓滴入男孩的口中，看那長柔軟的臉孔展露心滿意足的微笑。時間過了多久，瓊恩也不太曉得了，太陽不再升起，東方的地平線常常只是一道灰色晦暗的傷口——時間，時間變成一種模糊而失傳的概念。

恩帛里頭頂稀疏的金色細毛脫落之後，雪白的卷髮取而代之。他和所有異鬼一樣有著象牙白的皮膚和深邃的藍寶石眼睛，以及一頭宛如生絲的白髮，他用冰製作自己的武器，火焰在他的觸碰下凋萎。唯有瓊恩，在恩帛里從嬰兒蛻變成年輕戰士的這段時間裡，他的捲髮依舊如渡鴉的羽毛般漆黑，手中的瓦雷利亞鋼長劍令冷風瑟瑟發抖，火焰仍然灼燙著他蒼白的皮膚。

「瓊恩，他們在取笑你，他們趁你不在的時候叫你難聽的名字。」恩帛里總是這樣告訴他。那個男孩和夜王是整個軍營裡會直接叫他瓊恩的人， _ 將軍、烏鴉、混血者 _ ，或者那些被竊竊私語的綽號，其他人都是這麼稱呼他的。

「別管他們，恩帛里，讓他們去。」瓊恩輕拍他的肩膀。

那個孩子已經長大了，獨當一面，和他的父親一樣嗜血好戰。恩帛里總是搶在最前線， _ 殺、殺、殺， _ 他的號令淹沒在屍鬼的嘶嚎中，瓊恩的烏鴉總是追不上他的馬蹄。

「他是一個優秀的戰士，瓊恩。」夜王的看著恩帛里的背影。他的盔甲在陰暗的光線中藉著冷霜反射著幽微的光，最冷的冰凝結而成的長矛沾著敵軍的鮮血； _ 他已經不需要別人來照顧他了， _ 瓊恩想， _ 他可以自己強取敵人滾燙的鮮血，自己從他們顫抖的唇際奪走他們最後一口絕望的氣息。 _

「他不只是個戰士。」瓊恩搖了搖頭，細雪從他的髮際抖落。

「當然，他不能只是一個戰士。」夜王同意道。「他會成為一個優秀的將軍，一個優秀的領導者， _ 就和你一樣，我的孩子。 _ 」

「我是你的將軍，但我可不適合當一個領導者，吾王。」瓊恩笑了，字句透露著淡淡的苦澀，像是腐爛的毛皮或者燒焦的骨髓。擔任領導者，這已經是上輩子的苦差事了，他並不想重蹈覆轍。

他們在營地裡穿梭，冰晶清脆的聲響迴盪在耳邊，異鬼們尖銳的笑聲刮過瓊恩繫在腰際的長劍。他能感覺到那些青藍的眼睛毫無掩飾的凝視著他的身體，從他墨黑的髮絲到一身維斯特洛人的盔甲， _ 一隻人類豢養的烏鴉， _ 瓊恩知道那些異鬼是怎稱呼他的。

恩帛里起初還會替他辯護，齜牙咧嘴的像一隻幼狼，藍色的火焰在他的瞳仁裡燃燒。但是瓊恩只是輕笑，按著那孩子的頭讓他別輕舉妄動，咬斷了其他指揮官的喉嚨。

_ 生命是如此諷刺， _ 瓊恩想。

「吾王。將軍。」

瓊恩煞住腳步。

一名女子擋住了他們的去路。她眨著眼睛，像是兩顆閃爍的藍寶石鑲嵌在小巧精緻的臉蛋上，睫毛上的冰珠隨之閃爍，一頭銀河般炫目的瀑布長髮毫無意圖遮掩裸露的上半軀，任其沿著曲度有致的輪廓披散，輕撫著冷如冰而白如骨的肌膚，如同肌膚上頭的藍色紋路一樣在她身上舒展、蔓爬，從鎖骨向下撫過她飽滿的胸脯，接著是她的下腹，隱沒在那條圍在細腰上的黑色破布下，和樹藤、鐵鍊糾纏在一起。

瓊恩知道那不是破布，而是一塊人皮製成的皮革，上頭的鮮血不知塗了幾層，已經沉澱成一種令人不安的黑。

「席雅妮亞。」瓊恩點頭致意。

「孩子。」夜王向前一步，伸手貼付在她的臉頰上，這個姿勢短暫維持了幾秒，他們兩才分離。 _ 我的孩子很多，但我不能一直待在他們身邊，我沒辦法知道他們發生了什麼事， _ 瓊恩記得異鬼之王是這麼告訴他的， _ 只要一點觸碰，我就可以看透他們，瓊恩，我必須知道他們發生了什麼事。 _

「我們在找恩帛里，吾王，方才在南邊擒獲了一些人類。」席雅妮亞道，豐滿的藍唇和黑色的齒列上有著暗紅色的液體，像是紅酒。但異鬼們不飲紅酒。

「他和其他的指揮官在一起，孩子，席雅妮亞。」

像一個白色的鬼魅，異鬼女孩倏地消失在他們面前。

「他和恩帛里很近，是吧？」

「是的，吾王，他們這陣子走得越來越近了。」瓊恩如實回答。

「你扶養的那個孩子，瓊恩，他越來越強大了。很快的，我會讓他成為將軍，在戰場上和你並肩，我向你保證。」異鬼之王愉悅的勾著嘴角，低沉的嗓音拉扯著瓊恩的內心，有一種酸澀的、刺痛的感覺。

風在他耳邊私語，瓊恩心不在焉的忽略了他們惡毒的言論。

「那些人類，他們有什麼動靜嗎？」瓊恩轉移話題地問到。

他們又繼續走了許久，逐漸遠離軍營，離開了屍鬼駐紮的重重圍牆，最後來到了海邊。

沙灘上空無一人，除了蜷縮在岸上的韋賽利昂之外，一點生命也沒有，枯死的樹木如同斷裂的白骨。海冰像是一隻手，修長的手指逐漸從黑水彎向外伸展，龍石島已經在它的指尖之下。 _ 很快的， _ 瓊恩在心中算計著， _ 很快的，王的軍隊將會度過狹海。 _

「噢，我的孩子，那些人類永遠都有動靜的。」夜王不以為然的哼了一聲。「陪我飛吧，瓊恩，我讓你親自見識。」他邊說邊騎跨在的脊背上，身下的巨獸在一聲淒厲的嘶鳴後揚起了祂的翅膀。

 

瓊恩到現在還是無法習慣那個如金屬碎片般的聲音。

_ 他闔上眼簾，感覺到自己展開豐滿的羽翼，寒風在他周遭狂舞。 _

 

當瓊恩再次睜開眼睛，地面已經離他太遠，萬物彷彿都畏縮成了一個個小黑點。韋賽立昂鼓動著巨大翅膀下的空氣，夜王在其之上，宛若一道黑色的閃電，一種惡兆、天罰或者救贖，撕裂了濃重的雲層，再度向下俯衝，宛如一記驚雷震懾大地。

如果說維斯特洛變成了一個冰封的國度，那麼狹海的另一側則是燒成了一片無盡的業火。雖然從這裡還看不太清楚，但瓊恩知道火焰裡面有龍在盤旋著，新築成的城牆內有無數的士兵戍守，箭在弦上，點火的箭鏃隨時戒備著浪潮般的屍鬼。

_ 他們仍在掙扎， _ 瓊恩對夜王道，他的翅膀幾乎要擦過他冰冷的鎧甲。

「是的，我的瓊恩，他們仍然掙扎著。他們不像你，瓊恩，他們看不見這種生命的美麗之處。」

_ 他們會看見的， _ 瓊恩回應道，但是他不知道自己的話語中有幾分真誠；他不知道王究竟是否可以完全看穿他，就像他看穿那些其他的孩子。

「是的，瓊恩，他們會看見的，我們會讓他們看見的。」

夜王伸出一隻手，不顧墜落的危險，將在他身側烏鴉捉在掌心。修長骨感的五指瞬間禁錮了他，冰冷的、溫柔的、致命的。瓊恩可以感覺到那鼓逼人的氣息包圍著他、愛撫著他脆弱的軀殼，在他耳邊輕喃，另他難以思考或者反駁……

「當這個世界恢復秩序後，我們都可以自由了，瓊恩，就你和我。」

夜王的拇指輕柔的摩挲著瓊恩頸後細軟的墨色羽絨，細心的、呵護的，宛如對待著一朵初綻的花朵而不是一堆冰冷的血肉和骨頭。

「我要把王位傳給恩帛里，還有他的冰冷王后，讓他們兩人並肩統治這個和諧的新紀元。我們可以回到北方，或者遠渡南方、東方、西方……任何你想去的地方。沒有人會阻止你，瓊恩，沒有人可以阻止你和我。」

_ 為什麼？ _ 瓊恩鼓起勇氣質問。

「因為我們給了他們新的生命。」

寒冷穩著他的翎羽、鳥喙和腳爪，讓他無法克制的顫抖，不知是因為冰冷的溫度、恐懼或者興奮、悸動、 _ 瘋狂。 _

「是的，瓊恩， _ 生命。 _ 恩帛里的、席雅妮亞的、埃戈爾的和瑞戈爾的。你的。 _ 我的。 _ 」

_ 我不確定我是否準備好了，吾王。 _

_ 噢，相信我，你已經準備好了，瓊恩。 _

瓊恩驚喘著抽離了烏鴉的視角，剝離時的生動痛覺讓他幾乎在嘴裡嚐到了血液的鮮甜腥膩。他的腳步一個踉蹌，狼狽的跌坐在冰冷荒瘠的海岸上，底下的砂礫如冰錐般刺痛著他的皮膚，又或者身至臟腑骨髓。

夜王仍然騎乘在韋賽立昂多刺的脊背上，巨龍的剪影在東方的盡頭旋舞，像是一卷駭人的烏雲，暴風在祂的翅膀間蟄伏，一觸即發， _ 戰爭一觸即發。 _

_ 恩帛里， _ 瓊恩心裡的那個聲音尖銳的咆嘯著，命令他站起身子奔回軍營，跑得越快越好，他必須立刻回到那個孩子身邊——他的男孩，那個不久前仍然從他手中舔食鮮血的男孩。 _ 不，他還沒有準備好，他只是個孩子。 _

他從來沒有感覺過這等恐懼。冰冷的爪攫住了他凋亡的心臟，毫無仁慈的折磨著他每根痛苦哀號的神經，乾涸的血管宛如被灌進了灼燙的融金，將恐懼塑形並且烙印。 _ 恩帛里、恩帛里、恩帛里， _ 他的本能正在呼喚那個他早已視如己出的男孩。 _ 戰爭、戰爭、戰爭，可他還只是個孩子。 _

瓊恩猛地拐了一個彎。如果他拗斷了自己的腳骨，他並沒有任何一點感覺，或者說他一點也不在乎。「 _ 恩帛里，他在哪裡？ _ 」瓊恩抓過一個人的盔甲，上頭的凍霜刺痛的他的手掌，但是他不在乎，宛如殺紅了眼的瘋人。

_ 在那個奇怪的宮殿裡，一千把利劍鑄熔而成的王位上， _ 那個異鬼說，藍色的眼睛在昏暗中格外的令人震懾。 _ 將軍， _ 異鬼補上道，基於尊重； _ 混血者， _ 瓊恩知道他真正想吐出的名稱是這個才對。

瓊恩不和他計較，他從來不和他們計較。他並不在乎，只是一味的向前奔去，跟著一路血染的腳印，小巧精緻如花瓣的血腳印。

 

瓊恩奪門而入，眼前的景象卻讓他戛然止步。

 

一地的鮮血、臟器、毛髮，宛如一朵不合時宜的花，在這個破敗的王座室裡嫣然盛開，開得放蕩，肆無忌憚。席雅妮亞躺在花朵的正中央，就在祂的蕊心上，骨白的身軀亦如綻放，汩汩的血液宛如油彩在她的皮膚上恣意奔放，毫無羞恥或者懺悔之意，雙腿敞開接納著施予者的一切願望。

恩帛里跪在席雅妮亞的身前，就如同瓊恩當初跪在心樹下一樣。他也是一個虔誠的祈禱者，銀白的髮絲握在他沾血的指尖，染成了一絲一絲的寶石紅，鮮艷奪目。

他們十指相扣，彷彿不分彼此。

恩帛里俯下身，而席雅妮亞則弓起了脊椎迎合著他。

_ 他們不分彼此，沒有輸贏，沒有支配或者臣服。只有彼此。 _

恩帛里側著頭，伸舌舔舐眼前純白肌膚上的鮮血，鮮血未乾。此刻瓊恩知道那孩子看見了自己，透過席雅妮亞一頭銀河般炫目的瀑布長髮，那對熟悉不已的藍寶石眼睛在黑暗中幽幽的發著螢光，穿透了他故作冷靜的偽裝。

_ 已經不是孩子了， _ 瓊恩糾正自己。

 

_ 鮮血從他的傷口噴湧而出——他們刺穿了他的內臟和動脈，任生命毫無阻礙的離開他冰冷的身體。瓊恩知道自己不能在這裡倒下，他是守夜人的指揮官，他不能倒在這裡……但是他依舊倒下了，在這夜深雪中。 _

_ 小小的手、孩子的手，握著刀柄，一點遲疑的顫抖也沒有，淚水在滴落地面前就已經凝結，一點也不肯為他而流。為了守夜人，他們說，瓊恩想要笑、想要哭，卻一點力氣也沒有。 _

_ 不，他還有一點力氣，瓊恩想，他還有一點力氣，揮舞他的長爪劈斷連接刑具的繩索。清脆一聲，絲毫不怠慢、毫無仁慈，那雙孩子的手在臨終前劇烈抖動，卻不是為了瓊恩。 _

 

「瓊恩。怎麼了？別逃。」

夜王終於趕上了他的腳步，跟上了雪地裡那一對血腳印，來到了瓊恩的身後，結實的身軀宛如一堵強的截去了瓊恩的退路。

「我沒有要逃，吾王。」瓊恩輕聲道，氣體離開他的唇際宛如一朵凋萎的花，或者將死的蝴蝶，薄翅輕拍、鱗粉掉落。

「很好。」異鬼之王愉悅的在他耳邊道，緊扣著他顫抖的十指。「他會為我贏得戰爭，而屆時你會在我身旁享受勝利。恩帛里會成為新的王，席雅妮亞是他的后， _ 我們則會成為神，瓊恩。 _ 」

 

但是瓊恩知道，沒有一場戰爭是以勝利收場。


End file.
